


Those Two Firefighters

by DarkFairytale



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Car Accidents, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Internet, It's just so slow burn they never even noticed, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Prompt Fill, These boys are in love, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale
Summary: #thosetwofirefighters starts to gather a following on social media, as everyone tries to figure out if those two cute firefighters from the 118 in LA are athingor not.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 106
Kudos: 1422
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quickfic written for fandomtrash2405 after her fantastic tumblr prompt post inspired me to write a little something (thanks to vivalabandoms for sharing it with her!) 
> 
> This work is unbeta'd so if you see any glaring errors etc please let me know! Thanks :)

Becca comes back from the hospital with a sling and a botfly-free cheek. The sling doesn’t stop her scrolling; she can do that one handed. Although she’s a whole lot embarrassed by having a maggot come out of her _face_ live on Instagram, it appears she has managed, by some miracle, to have come out of it pretty well. She has new followers and a load of DMs.

She watches the live video back, just to make sure she still looks good enough in it to keep the video as a permanent feature on her feed. She’s not surprised that as soon as the firefighters arrive in her live video, a lot of her followers’ attention switches to them. Well, two of them in particular.

As the tall blond one and the shorter brunet one move close to the camera to push her desk back to make room, the comments start popping up about them. The comments about _them_ start outnumbering the comments worrying about _her_ , which, _rude_.

pandee89 – ‘wait the fire department is here!!!’

chiquiponpon91 – ‘OMG these guys are so HOT!! 😍’

chigleypuff12 – ‘I think I’m in love ❤️️❤️️❤️️’

The blond and brunet _had_ been hot. She hadn’t caught their names; she had been a bit preoccupied with her own problems, and once they had retrieved her phone for her and got her downstairs, they didn’t join her in the ambulance, so she didn’t see them again.

She continues to watch the video as the two firefighters search for the maggot that came out of her _face_ , ew ew _ew_ she is still not over it. It means her followers get a better view of the firefighters at that point than they do of her, so by the time they are helping her onto the stretcher in the back, the comments about them are coming thick and fast.

cheer_chic27 – ‘those 2 can put me in a sling!!!!’

venezualanviper204 – ‘LA’s finest!! 😍’

agtink722 – ‘those boys are fine 👍’

And then, when she sends the two of them back to collect her phone, the both of them waving before the brunet one edges closer to the camera to turn off the live stream as the blond grins cheekily in the background, there is a whole new theme to the comments.

kenyewest_5679 – ‘OMG thos two are So CUTE togther!’

cheer_chic27 – ‘They should totally be a couple!!!’

Becca checks her DMs. Half of the messages are asking if she is doing ok. The other half are people asking after the hot firefighters and if she got their names, phone numbers or relationship statuses, and half of _those_ include questions about whether the firefighters are boyfriends.

The biggest hashtag to have sprung up from her video is not her name, nor the botfly maggot. It is #thosetwofirefighters accompanied by screenshots of them from her live stream.

Becca realises that she _might_ have just created a monster. And she’s not talking about the botfly maggot.

***

cheer_chic27, or Sadie, as she is known outside of her social media, stares at the news.

Holy shit, is that one of the _hot firefighters_ from Becca’s botfly video?!

The camera footage pans into the poor man pinned under the fire truck and holy _shit_ it’s the hot blond one!

Once the bomber is arrested and the first responders and general public move in to help lift the fire truck off the blond firefighter’s leg, the news cameras are able to get closer to the action, and Sadie sees that the brunet firefighter is also there. He isn’t helping lift the truck; he’s on the ground next to the blond and is holding his hand. The brunet’s mouth is moving, but Sadie can’t hear what he’s saying. As the blond firefighter is put on a stretcher, and then wheeled towards an ambulance, the brunet and the rest of their crew is right there with him.

She takes screenshots and shares them on her Instagram.

‘Is this #thosetwofirefighters from #Beccasbotfly live stream? Are they actually a couple?!’ she asks, tagging Becca and a few other people too. ‘Hope the hot blond one is ok!’

It gets a ton of likes, so Sadie reckons she’s not the only one that sees that even if those two firefighters aren’t actually a couple, they absolutely _should_ be.

***  
  


**CaptainoftheArmada**   
**I Will Go Down with My Ships**   
  
_Those Two Firefighters_

_Hi guys! Bit of a strange post but I’m sure some of you have heard of #thosetwofirefighters by now. I don’t normally ship IRL people, but honestly, these guys have been heart eyeing each other at accidents and emergencies all over LA, so it’s not exactly a stretch of the old imagination._

_We all know the botfly video, and also the footage of the fire truck bombing that was on the news. There has been more since then, but also, since we know they are with the 118, there’s been some stuff pop up from before the botfly video first brought them to our attention. Since I have too much time on my hands, I have decided to compile all the #thosetwofirefighters content for all you lovely people._

_Also, I would just like to add, UpAllNightToGetStucky found out their names from an old news story, so we don’t have to call them ‘blond’ and ‘brunet’ anymore! Yey! So, for future reference, they are called Firefighters Buckley (blond) and Diaz (brunet)._

_So the earliest dated piece of #thosetwofirefighters content available is from the earthquake. The 118 were at the Hollywood Palms Hotel and there is footage of them there. I’ll just post a screenshot. Not much to see other than the MAJOR HEART EYES. Obviously._

_Some girl got her head stuck in a tail pipe at a place called the Saddle Ranch. There were a couple of sly photos taken that day of #thosetwofirefighters in their braces. Most of the posts are captioned things like ‘the strippers are here’ and ‘these fire guys are totally hot’. But just look at them in this photo! Could they BE any closer to each other? This is surely not platonic, people._

_Now here’s where the good stuff starts. Taylor Kelly’s morning traffic update helicopter went down. As a thank you to the 118 who rescued her, Taylor Kelly did an exclusive on the 118. Take a look at this video..._

_The minute Buckley starts flirting with her a bit, LOOK how Diaz swoops in from the gym like a hot, jealous BF. Also, how cute is it that Diaz says that he loves the camaraderie with his team, by the way? So cute. In Taylor Kelly’s documenting of the body builder rescue, notice how Buckley and Diaz are standing next to each other ALL THE TIME? Yeah, I noticed that too._

_Taylor Kelly also did another report of the 118 a few weeks later. A woman that climbed onto a bridge over a freeway, wanting to get the attention of her husband Norman. I think she got it. Anyway, the firefighter lowered down to talk her down? That looks like Buckley to me. And the one on the bridge lowering him down? Diaz. Check out Diaz’s face when the woman pulls a gun on Buckley, and how he doesn’t let go of Buckley for ages after he pulls him back up to the bridge. Sigh._

_@MeganM04 was at a Christmas market meet-santa with her little sisters last year. After looking back through her photos months later, she recognised two men sitting together by a fountain. Guess who? Here’s @MeganM04’s post, and her caption – ‘oh my god? I think I accidentally got #thosetwofirefighters in the back of a photo last Christmas?’ It got several hundred likes, so, to the hundreds of people following those guys who might check out this post, hey! Just call me your fairy god mother – or firey god mother, if you will 😉_

_Then chronologically, we get to the infamous Becca botfly incident that first gave us the #thosetwofirefighters hashtag! The video is linked below._

_Here’s all the footage from the fire truck bombing and poor Buckley getting pinned underneath. I’m glad to report though, that he seems to have made a recovery!_

_Now, we’re onto the most recent content! Someone sent me a screengrab of a Facebook post made by a woman called Elizabeth, whose skydiving instructor had to be saved from dangling out of plane, by two firefighters standing on top of a moving fire truck. I’m not even joking. Here’s the screengrab of her status telling the story._

_I love that she is complaining that after her Mom’s failed attempt to set her up with the skydiving guy, her Mom then tried to set her up with the two firefighters by asking if they were single! After someone asked Elizabeth if the firefighters were #thosetwofirefighters, she said that it was! And apparently, when her Mom asked them if they were single, they just LOOKED AT EACH OTHER, SMIRKED AND SAID NOTHING?! Coincidence?! I think not!_

_Finally, @TheAmazingGrace over on Instagram filmed this wonderful moment in an LA park of a family helping to push their son on a framed skateboard. It didn’t take long for the video to get enough views for a #thosetwofirefighters follower to recognise them. It’s been speculated that either Buckley or Diaz has a son (from previous shots of the 118, including a lovely one from their Facebook page at Christmas where Buckley and Diaz are at the back standing under the mistletoe - I kid you not). But - and this is the best part about our couple theories, guys - no-one knows whose son he actually is. Maybe he really is the son of both of them at this point. Who knows?_

_That’s everything we have on #thosetwofirefighters so far, and thanks to everyone who has sent me evidence to keep this post updated. If you see any more content out there feel free to share it with me so I can add it to this post._

***

Tom is out at the karaoke bar with his friends when 'My Heart Will Go On' starts to play from the karaoke stage.

“Oh, come on!” his friend Claire complains, “Titanic! Really?”

“Celine Dion is a legend, Claire, how could you?” his friend Matty answers in outrage.

Tom is only half listening, because he has realised he recognises the two men on the karaoke stage. “Oh my god,” Tom says, lifting his phone immediately.

“What are you doing?” Claire asks him.

“Filming something that will go viral,” Tom announces.

Buckley and Diaz are clearly drunk, and belting out My Heart Will Go On at each other to the loud and enthusiastic response of a group of people around a table near the front.

Tom posts it as soon as the two firefighters leave the stage, laughing at the whooping and applause and wolf whistles they receive. Tom captions it ‘You’re here, there’s nothing I fear, and I know #thosetwofirefighters hearts will go on’. As expected, it gets thousands of hits in only a few days.

***

The footage of the news coverage of the boy trapped down the old well hits the internet the day after it happens. The hashtag #thosetwofirefighters on Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr is filled with the footage of Firefighter Buckley trying wildly and desperately to dig Firefighter Diaz out of the ground with his _bare hands_. There is also footage of when Diaz turns up, soaking wet and filthy and cold, and Buckley is one of the first people at his side, clasping his hand to help keep him upright. Buckley doesn't take his eyes off of Diaz.

The following of the #thosetwofirefighters ship doubles overnight.

hanabanana - 'Oh my god I ship them so hard. 😍'

cheer_chic27 - 'Welcome to those new to #thosetwofirefighters! Hi to everyone who has been around since the #Beccasbotfly days!'

joeyj339 - 'Check out @tomothythimos’s video of #thosetwofirefighters at karaoke!'

ThoseTwoFireBoys - 'If any of you want the full story, CaptainoftheArmada over on tumblr has the BEST compilation for you!'

LALady1 - 'Look how much love is in their faces. 😍 I can’t. ❤️️'

Sterek4Eva - 'Are they actually a couple? Does anyone actually know?'  
Sterek4Eva - 'I hope they are.'

***

“And for the love of god,” Eddie had asked Marjan, “Please follow Buck back on Insta.”

Marjan grins as she follows Buck's Instagram back a few hours later. She has gone for a few drinks with the 126 to celebrate finally beating back the fires, and they are enjoying unwinding after a tough few days.

TK is busy telling Carlos about what had happened, and about the three members of the 118 that the 126 had meshed particularly well with; Hen, Eddie and Buck.

“I’m pretty sure Buck was asking me out before they left. I had to tell him I was in a serious relationship.” He nudges Carlos fondly, who leans in to kiss him on the cheek, before TK grins at Marjan, “And Eddie was flirting with Marjan all day.”

“No he wasn’t,” Marjan says, “And are you sure about Buck? I was sure him and Eddie had something going on. I mean, as soon as I saw Eddie's Instagram page I suspected they might be a thing, and now seeing Buck's,” she turns her phone around, “They are all over each other’s feeds. And you should have seen Eddie's face when he talked about Buck.”

“What? Really?” Judd asks, “Diaz and Buckley?”

Carlos had been staring at her phone in a similar way to how Buck had been staring at her when he had recognised her but had not been able to place her, but at the sound of their surnames Carlos' mouth drops open. “No way,” he says, “It’s them!” he laughs, “I can't believe you had Those Two Firefighters help you fight the fires!”

TK turns to him in surprise, “Those two…what?”

“I came across a video a few months ago and found out there was this hashtag for these firefighters that…hang on, I’ll just show you. Marjan,” Carlos says, “Look up the hashtag #thosetwofirefighters?”

Marjan does as she is told, “Oh no way,” she gapes at the pictures upon pictures of Eddie and Buck at various emergencies and fires and even some official department photos, and sees the amount of people ‘shipping’ them online. “Eddie doesn’t come across as the most tech savvy,” Marjan says, as TK busies himself looking up the hashtag on his own phone and gawking at the results, “Do you think they are even aware of all this?”

Judd is peering over her shoulder at her screen, “We could send a message to Miss Henrietta? She’d love it.”

“Or do we let them figure it out on their own?” Carlos asks, “Because by the sound of it, the theory that these guys don’t even realise they are in love with each other might actually be true?”

“Either way,” Marjan scrolls back up the Instagram hashtag, “Since Eddie was so persistent in getting me to follow his love…”

#thosetwofirefighters

3000+ posts

Followed by Firefox.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen the new episode, but I heard there were some wins and losses on the whole Buddie front. So I thought I might post this in case it might cheer anyone up.

“Now who would want to live like this?” Eddie says, taking in the high-tech house in distaste, and distrust, “Cameras and microphones everywhere, not knowing who’s watching or listening.”

“I hate to break it to you, Eddie,” Buck says, “But if you got a computer, or a smart phone, smart TV, smart anything, really…then anyone can spy on you.”

Eddie knows Buck’s teasing; he’s smirking as he says it, but it’s still kind of true, and Eddie doesn’t like the thought. “Now I’m thinking that I shouldn’t buy that fancy smart coffee maker I keep seeing commercials for.”

“Hello, Eddie,” Eddie jumps, and stares at the screen in the hallway as it – this _Hildy_ thing – brings up a snapshot of his face from the front door security camera. How does she _know_ his _name_?! “Here are some popular coffee makers. Would you like to hear the reviews?”

Nuh-uh. No thanks. Not today, Hildy.

“Welcome to the future,” Buck whispers conspiratorially. 

“Why does it sound terrifying to me?” Eddie says, staring wide eyed at the screen.

He crosses the new coffee maker straight off his mental wish list. Take that, Hildy.

They find out that the owner of the house – Anthony – was rescued because the ex that had been _spying_ on him through his house’s cameras, had seen he had fallen and had dialled 9-1-1.

“Anybody can spy on you,” Eddie repeats Buck’s words from earlier, eyeing the Hildy screen warily.

“Eddie,” Buck actually stops Eddie with a hand to his chest and rolls his eyes, “You know I was joking, right? It took me forever to even get you to make a private Instagram! You’ve got no worries about being spied on. I doubt a Google search would even bring up much!”

Hen, Chim and Bobby are already wheeling Anthony out the door, and Bobby calls a fondly impatient, “Buckley, Diaz, let’s get a move on,” to them.

Eddie and Buck jog out the door after their team.

As the last out, Eddie turns to shut the front door and lock it as the others get Anthony to the ambulance. As he does, Eddie hears Hildy’s creepy robot voice start to say “Instagram and Google search results for Buckley and Diaz. Top result: those two firefighters…”

Freaked out that Hildy picked up on Buck and Bobby’s words, Eddie quickly shuts the door so he can’t hear her anymore. Eddie isn’t hearing any more of her creepy AI voice. And he is definitely _not_ allowing this kind of smart technology in his house _ever_. So, fuck you, Hildy.

***

Marjan checks her phone and there is a notification from Instagram saying that Eddie Diaz has posted something ‘for the first time in a while’. That’s an understatement. The guy hasn’t posted anything since he and Marjan followed each other’s Instagrams during the wild fires (she knows all too well, by now, that that whole thing was just a ploy to get her to follow Buck back because Buck had told Eddie she hadn’t, she’s not _stupid_ ). She’s curious enough by the rarity of Eddie Diaz’s posts to see just what’s been deemed worthy enough for him to share it.

Surprise, _surprise_ , the new photo is a selfie of him and Buck, fingers and thumbs held over their face masks – under where their chins would be - in the classic thinking emoji pose. They are both looking away from the camera, an eyebrow arched each. They are standing pressed together. She noticed they did that a lot when she saw them together in person too. It’s a great photo, that’s undeniable. And the caption just states ‘Solving a locked yard mystery.’

There are comments underneath:

GrantA - ‘Cagney and Lacey’

Buckaroo – ‘Already making a start on our true crime podcast Athena’

Buckaroo – ‘Fighting fires, solving crimes, same old story’

EdDiaz – ‘I preferred how you accidentally said it earlier: Solving fires. Fighting crimes.’

Buckaroo – ‘Well, we do it both ways’

Marjan has to snort, because there is _no way_ Buck has any idea how that comment sounds out of context. It’s a good job Eddie’s account is private and that he’s particular about who he adds as followers because she already knows that the #ThoseTwoFirefighters followers - that Eddie and Buck are _clearly_ still oblivious to - would be having a _field day_ over that comment.

Marjan decides to add a cheeky comment of her own:

Firefox - #ThoseTwoDetectives

She knows they will have no idea what she’s talking about. She knows none of the #ThoseTwoFirefighters fans will see it. But hell, it makes her grin wickedly to herself anyway.

***

Kayla is so embarrassed. But she has to let everyone _know_. Diane has talked her round; just like she talked her into putting on that stupid lion head in the first place and oh _god_ she could die of embarrassment.

But she goes on her Tumblr, and she confesses all:

**Kaylamity**   
**I’m Not Real, I’m Theatre**

  
_My Those Two Firefighters Confession_

_Today, I threw up on Buckley. Yes, you read that right. Buckley. I met #ThoseTwoFirefighters today, and before I even registered it was them (my head had been stuck in a lion head the whole time – and, yes, I will explain that too) I had thrown up. On Buckley. Oh my_ god _I am going to_ die _of embarrassment! But my friend Diane says the world needs to know. And, to be fair, it was worth getting stuck in a lion’s head to be able to tell you this tale._

_So, long story short, I was doing some performance work for school. I’d rented a lion costume – the kind that mascots wear, big head etc. etc. – and my friend Diane was going to film it and it was going to be great. But it wasn’t great. It wasn’t great at all. My head got stuck. We tried everything to free me, but Diane had to call 9-1-1. And the 118 showed up._

_After a lot of pulling and some Vaseline (LMAO I know how that sounds ok? Unfortunately, it was nowhere near so sexy an experience), the head came off. I had a moment to register someone saying ‘Ok, guess we don’t need the jaws,’ when I threw up on said voice._

_Said voice was Firefighter Buckley. That handsome man, looking at me in the kind of disgust someone_ would _look at you when you’ve just thrown up all over them, made my soul die for a second. But all he said was ‘Come on!’ all resigned, like my vomit was just the latest grievance of many that day, which maybe it was? Because Diane says they were all complaining about a cursed day? Or being jinxed? Or something? They were complaining about being hungry too. Just…believe me when I say this, the 118 are a whole other kind of weird-ass entertainment. (Also, FYI, Buckley was super nice to me about the vomit-thing afterwards. He's a sweetheart)._

_Anyway, as I was wiping my mouth, trying to rid myself of vomit and SHAME, I heard someone say ‘at least someone ate today’ (again, they apparently were all hungry, though I might have put them off food for a while with my projectile vomit - I have never written the word vomit so many times in my life) and guess who else was there? You guessed it, Firefighter Diaz._

_I know. I know._

_I realised what was happening too._

_I was a first-hand witness. To #ThoseTwoFirefighters._

_Now, let’s be clear, I was humiliated beyond belief, so I was too embarrassed to speak to them. But, well, at least I didn’t out us, guys. It could have been game over for us! All I can provide are observations I made before they left. My observations alone, I think, will be PLENTY for @CaptainoftheArmada to add to her masterpost._

_Firstly, Diaz like,_ attacked _Buckley with a pack of wipes to clean him up. Diaz put his fingers (he was wearing disposable medical gloves) under Buckley’s chin to tilt his head up and I tell you what, I was dying in a different way over_ that _. Note: there’s a height difference there. Buckley is over an inch taller than Diaz._

_Buckley (they call him ‘Buck’ a lot – a nickname, maybe?) just stood there and took it, like a child getting cleaned up by its mother. Obviously he had also had to take off his facemask to get cleaned up, so I also got to find out that they are also EVEN MORE ATTRACTIVE UP CLOSE like HOW?! Buckley’s birthmark is super cute. And believe me when I say Diaz seemed to pay more attention than probably necessary to cleaning that area of Buckley’s face and then smoothed his thumb over it?!!! I DIED. AGAIN. But of FEELS that time and not of PURE EMBARASSMENT._

_There was a comment made from one of their colleagues about Diaz being such a ‘Dad’ when he was cleaning up Buckley and so, I guess the answer to our question of ‘whose child is that?’ from the little boy in the photos is that he is Diaz’s son? Or both. It still could be_ their _son._

 _Anyway, then Diaz took off the gloves and pulled a face because he still had Vaseline all over his hands from trying to rip my head off – the lion’s head off. Fuck. I will never live this down – and then_ Buckley _grabbed the wipes and started to clean Diaz’s hands. Like, Diaz could have easily done that himself?! Diaz didn’t complain though, he just watched Buckley do it. The rest of their team didn’t seem to be paying any attention to it, like they were so used to this kind of stuff happening they didn’t even mention it?_

_The worst part of all this cute intimacy involving vomit and Vaseline is this – I still couldn’t tell you what the relationship status is, here._

_The mystery remains. The plot thickens._

_And now you must excuse me, I have a lion costume to go get cleaned up before I can even remotely consider returning it._

***

HannibalDeLecterble – ‘After the gift of @Kaylamity’s unfortunate-but-also-amazing meeting with #ThoseTwoFirefighters, the universe just keeps on giving. Someone posted this video today of some drama on their street: [link]’

CaptainoftheArmada ‘Are they…are they catching a wild turkey?’

cheer_chic27 - ‘Gobble gobble 😉’

Kaylamity – ‘Finally, I feel a little less embarrassed. They look ridiculous.’

ThoseTwoFireBoys - ‘The most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen…I love them ❤️’

hanabanana – ‘where do they think they are? The wild west?’

HannibalDeLecterble – ‘Awh shit. Apparently the person who shot the video overheard them discussing going on dates? But not dates with each other.’

kenyewest_5679 – ‘Noooooooooooo wat?’

UpAllNightToGetStucky – ‘Oh no. No. We haven’t…we haven’t been clowning this whole time?’

Sterek4Eva – ‘Typical. Should just change my name to Clown4Eva and accept my fate 😩’

CanonDestiel – ‘Clowns. The lot of us 🤡’

Kaylamity – ‘guys, you haven’t seen them together. If they aren’t a couple already, they are in DENIAL’

chiquiponpon91 – ‘they are so hot 😍’

cheer_chic27 – ‘Don’t give up now you chickens! I mean…turkeys! We need more evidence!’

CaptainoftheArmada – ‘Precisely! The truth is out there!’

UpAllNightToGetStucky – ‘Or these two guys actually don’t realise they are in love with each other?’

Kaylamity – ‘that could absolutely be possible.’

cheer_chic27 – ‘Apparently some of our best evidence comes out of crazy and embarrassing scenarios, no offence @Kaylamity #KaylatheLion and @BeccaBae #BeccaBotfly, but is anyone else in LA willing to put their dignity on the line for us?’

Kaylamity – ‘you live in LA too, cheer_chic27, you volunteering? 😉’

cheer_chic27 – ‘no 😙’

***

The car crash they attend is, thankfully, a minor one. No fatalities. Just a lot of cars involved that have all shunted into each other.

Buck and Eddie clamber to the centre of the mess, where a woman has been trapped in her car at all sides by other vehicles with no room to reverse.

“Ma’am?” Buck asks, “Are you ok?”

She stares at him.

Buck worries she’s in shock.

“Ma’am, are you ok?”

“Yes,” she nods, “I’m ok. I’m just…I recognise you from somewhere?”

“Oh, ok,” Buck shrugs; she may have seen him on the news before, or been at a previous emergency, or something. It happens. He just hopes he didn’t hook up with her back when he was…‘Firehose’…because that would be embarrassing. And Eddie’s ribbed him about ‘firehose’ too many times already. Buck had once joked that it wasn’t just a name, it was a fact and he could prove it. If Eddie had been taken aback, he had covered it well, joking back that Buck shouldn’t threaten him with a good time. Which had…yeah…Buck had nearly choked on his drink. Eddie had won that round.

“My name is Buck, this is Eddie. We’re going to get you out of there, ok?”

“Oh fuck,” she says, eyes widening.

“Ma’am?” Eddie asks this time, concerned, “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m good. I’m just…” she laughs a little hysterically, “Just getting saved by those two firefighters.”

Buck and Eddie share a glance. She’s probably got an adrenaline spike or is giddy with relief or shock. Buck’s seen weirder reactions to surviving a twenty-car-incident without a scratch.

Buck leans over to talk in Eddie’s ear, because the sound of cars and car horns and people and sirens around them is _loud_ , “What do you think about getting her out?”

Eddie clasps Buck’s shoulder to climb up onto the hood of one of the cars shoved into the side of the woman’s car, and he uses Buck’s shoulder again as support when he lands back in the tiny gap they are standing in together between one car and the next. There’s so little room that Buck has to steady Eddie from falling over, and Eddie pats Buck’s waist to thank him.

A tiny shriek sounds from within the car.

“Ma’am?” Buck calls to her.

“No, no I’m fine!” she says, voice high, “Don’t mind me!”

Eddie leans back towards Buck, “I was going to suggest waiting until we can just clear out these surrounding cars, since she’s uninjured, but…she doesn’t sound right, does she?”

“No,” Buck agrees, “We had best get her out now.”

The woman is grateful, but she’s stammering and staring a lot, and so they help her over to Hen and Chim.

Their work done and everyone clear, Buck and Eddie lean against the fire truck, facing each other.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Buck asks Eddie.

“If you want to head over for 6:30? I was thinking pizza and that new game Christopher’s been keen to start.”

“I can’t believe your technophobia has got him into board games,” Buck teases, tongue between his teeth.

Eddie reaches over the small space between them to give him a playful shove, “He likes them!”

“Hey,” Buck holds up his hands, “I’m good with old school.”

“Uh-huh,” Eddie cocks his head, grins at him fondly in that way Eddie does.

As they all clamber into the fire truck, Hen says “That woman you guys helped free was asking if you were both single.”

Buck and Eddie exchange ‘really?’ glances. “And what did you say?” Eddie asks.

Hen shrugs, “I said that neither of you were available.”

Buck is confused. Because he and Eddie are both single.

“Emotionally,” Chim adds, “She said neither of you were _emotionally_ available.”

That still doesn't make sense. Buck frowns, “What do you mean?”

Chim rolls his eyes. Hen lifts her eyebrow.

Buck looks to Eddie for answers, but Eddie just shrugs and wriggles back further in his seat to stretch his legs.

Buck looks away from Eddie’s legs. “What did she say to that?”

“She asked if you were _emotionally_ involved with each other.”

Buck gapes and Eddie jerks back upright again, “She what?!” Buck asks.

“She thought we…what?” Eddie asks.

Hen just shrugs again, looking sly, and they all know she will be teasing them with this mercilessly for days, “Guess she must have read something into you two.”

“Read what, exactly?”

“I don’t know,” Hen says with a smirk, sliding her phone in her pocket, “Your undeniable chemistry?”

Buck grins over at Eddie, because, if anything, that’s a compliment, right?

Eddie pulls a 'what can you do' expression back. 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Chim exclaims.

“I know,” Hen shakes her head fondly, “Those two…”

Chim smirks. Buck frowns.

Eddie relaxes back in his seat again, pressed up to Buck’s side. Buck smiles.

Hen follows the #ThoseTwoFirefighters hashtag later that night. She doesn't miss the fact Marjan 'Firefox' already follows it.

Chim says he’s above such silliness.

He follows it the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inevitably, there is probably going to be at least one more chapter to this, so just to warn you all, the silliness will probably not end here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to fandomtrash2405 for an amazing prompt! And for coining #thosetwofirefighters!
> 
> I may end up writing more for this if the rest of Season 4 inspires me. I'm hopeful for some great Buddie content from the next two episodes (fingers crossed!) Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and bookmarks are much loved and appreciated!
> 
> Also, just in case anyone is interested, I have five more Buddie fics! 'Just My Luck', 'Mr July', 'Falling but already Fallen', 'Available to be Unavailable' and 'Baby, Be Brave'. If you decide to check them out, I hope you enjoy them!


End file.
